Anguish
by Lucia Di Lammermoor
Summary: What if Anne Gwish met Johnny? Just a oneshot I wrote up while I was bored. R&R please.


I was just wondering why no one seems to have done this before. Anne is almost defineatley ooc here, but there is little to no character development for her, not that there could really be much. Nny may also be ooc, but it was two o' clock in the morning when I wrote this.

* * *

Anne Gwish's black phone rang in the gloomy gloom of her room. She paused Nightmare before Christmas and answered it. "Hello?" she asked gloomily. "Hey, Anne. wanna go to the club? It's vampire night." She sighed. "Okay, whatever." "I'll pick you up at midnight." He then hung up.

She looked at her Gothic, skull-covered clock. It was 9, and if she hurried she could get ready in time.

…

Anne waited out by the street, under the only street light. She fancied herself very Goth looking. She had on a long black dress which showed an ample amount of cleavage, and a slit running up the side. She had fishnet tights and long leather boots. She put on so much white face powder that you couldn't see any of her real face. The beaten up car pulled in and she opened the door and sat down. Her friends were smoking and she took out a cigarette and started smoking too. She reflected on how awful her life was. They then arrived. She sighed. Once again she would be bombarded with posers while hanging out with the real Goths. She semi-pushed a tall, skinny man out of the way. She sighed. Yet another poser out to ruin her day (technically night, but oh well.) The only thing that was somewhat Goth about him in her mind was his boots and black clothing. She got into the room and breathed in the smell of incense. She was in paradise, though she wasn't happy. At all. That's how Goth she was. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw the man she had shoved a few moments ago. He gave her a wide, Cheshire cat grin. "I'll see you later." Her frown grew even deeper. "Poser." She walked away, feeling confident she had given him the worst insult of his life. She was wrong about that, but it was enough to seal her fate.

…

After listening to Goth poetry, Goth music, and dancing Gothic dances, all while pretending she didn't want to be there while insulting people that fell below her standards, she was satisfied with her evening. She was heading out to the car to meet her friends, when she felt an awful pain, and then…Darkness.

And not the good Goth kind.

…

She woke up, and tried to get up. Her efforts were in vain, as she was tied down to a cold metal slab. Her breath quickened as she looked around. The room looked like a basement, and it had strange devices, restraints, and other devices scattered around. The floor was old, grey, but sturdy wood. The walls were the same. One was painted...Red. _Wait, that isn't paint…_ She screamed as the realization sank in.

"HELP! HELP MEEE!"

She heard foot steps approaching and looked to her other side. Her mouth gaped open. The thin man from the club! "Hello, are you enjoying yourself?" She stared, too shocked to talk. "Of course a true 'Gothic' can enjoy this room, eh?" A few tears ran down her cheeks without realizing it. "I was looking for someone, anyone, to keep the wall wet, but you all but begged me!" She sniffed. "Please let me go. I'm sorry. I'll never bother you again."

Nny smirked. "If I let you go you would go to the police. I'm not keeping you because of that. The police couldn't do anything. If I let you go, what happens when you see the next person like me?" She tried to talk, but was silenced by his on-going ranting. "I'll bet you pushed and insulted me because I was skinny, huh? Because I'm a 'freak'?" He angrily continued on, and Anne tried one last time to escape. He noticed and stopped his anti-society speech. He walked over and lowered a hair-dryer like device on her head. She tried reasoning with him. "Are you doing this because I'm Goth? I wasn't always Goth! I was once a cheerleader!" He stopped setting up the machine and took a step back, a horrified look on his face. Anne immediately regretted her words. "A cheerleader?" He repeated it again, a smile on his face. "A cheerleader! All the more reason you must die!"

He was about to press the red button that would send Anne to the choir invisible when he asked "Any last words?" Anne was too afraid to speak. Nny shrugged. "Ok. Bye!" He pushed the button.

For Anne Gwish, this is, the end.

* * *

R&R please. No flames please. 


End file.
